


A# means My Baby Boy is Going to be Fine

by justforfunfanficss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cellist, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Diapers, Fluff, Forced Infantilism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add tags when I think of them, Kidnapping, LGBT, M/M, Male Lactation, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, clean freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforfunfanficss/pseuds/justforfunfanficss
Summary: Levi is a 17 year old gifted cellist with a great reputation of the whole school. He is a very nice person until you touch his celloNathan is a 30 year old soon to be "dad" but for now he is a designerAdam is a 32 year old obyn(basically pregnant women docter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Y'all the is my first ever story and I just wanted to this because I read lots of fanfics and wanted to create my own

I have things in mind I want to do and right now I have in mind is a forced ageplay type of story you feel me 

Here are the warnings to you ( ik it's boring but there a lot of people that don't know what tags are)

Forced ageplay  
Diapers  
Spankings  
Kidnapping  
MALE BREASTFEEDING(keep that in mind don't be surprised when it happens)

Right now I don't have any type of interaction with no one on wattpad and A03 and hoping to find new people to talk to during this quarantine 

Another note I am typing this on my phone and it's kinda difficult to type so bear with me on the updates, if I make any

Written: October 7, 2020


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory lane for 16 year old Levi and backstory

B flat" Levi thought as he wrote down a B with a another "cursive" b to regular people. Levi always had he love of being in the orchestra starting when he was 5. He will always sit with his mom and dad and watch orchestras play and it will fascinate him. His parents caught on to that and decide to not buy a violin but a cello because ( in a very educated mother voice)" violin is too overatted and viola is a instrument no one plays( AN I play the viola lol) but cello is the right match for you Lev". 

So from that day on he he would look up cello notes and pieces, which were beautiful to listen to.When his parents finally bought the cello it was very small compared to what he seen on tv but in a way very big to him also. It was 1/4 size because his small hand cannot possibly spread that far on the fingerboard. Levi's mother(which is an angel) helped levi understand the concept of the fingerings, notes , rest, rhythm and the different tempos( band and orchestra kids get it) Levi learned quick and easy and soon joins the youth orchestra program when he was 9 and already knew how to play in middle school school level ( medium).

One memory Levi has of the program is when he stuck his tongue out to this 11 year old cellist when he first learned vibrato but easily stopped when the 11 year old stuck his middle finger at him not really having an effect on Levi since he knew he will always be "better" than everyone(period sis).

When he was 12 he competed in a orchestra competion with the other 6 - 8 grade violinist, violist, cellist , and bassist. Tbh Levi was feeling nervous and anxious with all the kids looking hella smarter and talented compared to him but one look out on the stage and having a long look at his parents and grandparents smiling at him gave him all the confidence in the world. 

Levi had on a white collar shirt that stuck to him to show of his very innocent hourglass shape and a vest that his mom picked out and had a on proffesional black pants. He also had his very long boyish hair that was in a quiff 6 months ago but when he found out he was preforming he decided to take care of it and let it grow out to make a low ponytail that he tried to not make it look like his hair looked like it was full of gel(which it was but his mom fixed it somehow).Levi stood up when his named was called and he carried which now his 2/4 size, needing a 3/4 size soon, he bowed down to the judges and the audience and sat down on a comfortable chair and put his rock stop down and adjusted the mic on the floor. Taking a deep breath he started to play...........................

Okay I know this is short but this is Levi going until memory lane and a background story on him so I will try to make these chapter longer and I promise it's not that much back story. The main point of the story will probably start on chapter 4 just to give the backstory to the main characters of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is short but this is Levi going into memory lane and a background story on him so I will try to make these chapter longer and I promise it's not that much back story. The main point of the story will probably start on chapter 4 just to give the backstory to the main characters of the story


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis life when not playing the cello and understanding his relationship with parents

Levi chuckles when he remembers his 12-year-old self cringing just a little when he remembers the look on his face when he won 5th place on his first competition.

He looked like an excited hyena and a pig jumping up and down after carefully putting his precious cello down and receiving his medium-size certificate and a trophy that had a violin and a cello combined on it that says 5th place star on it which made Levi feel special.

His mom and dad which was there watching him be a cute fool( in their eyes) and decides to just sneak attack him and just hug him tight like a big bear

There were so proud of their little boy and wanted to do more for there son but for now, all they heard was " Mom and Dad take a picture with, let granddad take the picture" they both just stared at him and moved along with him holding to cello for him while he stands in between the two

Levi's granddad takes about 10 pictures just in case and puts the camera down and goes and hugs his one and only grandchild.

Levi cringes again as he closes his grade 6 cello exercise book which was at the college level. He goes downstairs and gets something to drink and looks for his mom but sees she went off to work and his dad went to the store so he went upstairs just to lay down

Levi is in his bed just thinking about how lucky he is about being a gifted cellist and all the good it has on him. He looks down at himself and sees he has a little fat on him since he just got from his grandma's house just days ago(and you know how grandmas are) they had dinner at his grandma's house and it seems like she didn't even see Levi have like 4 plates and his stomach was already bulging out with his button on his jeans about to burst making Levi wish he wore some sweatpants or something. He nicely said" ma I had enough food but thank you) but she looked at him like he betrayed her so he had to eat another plate and a big piece of cake before he went home.

All that food had gotten to him so he decided to go take a shower and then go take a run. He turned on the shower on full blast heat. He likes his skin to the steaming when he gets out of the shower. He grabs Johnson's baby soap, which the reason he uses it because he likes to have very soft skin. As a cellist, he understands his fingertips are going to be rough with not even 3 years ago he had calluses on them, which his mother told him they are there to make your fingers more protected against the stings. But it stills worries he craps out him. Next, he uses dove for his face and Tresemme for his still long hair that he now knows how to take care of properly. He is very clean and neat for a 16-year-old boy( call him feminine he does not care).

He gets out smelling like a baby and his hair drenched almost halfway down his back. He thinks about going to the barber and doing an undercut but just blows it off, and puts it a little hair burrito before walking out of the bathroom. He hears his dad coming into the house and yells out "dad do you want to go to the gym I want to lift some weights" and his dad replies by saying "sure you got to wait for me to put the grocery in the fridge and go in the shower and we'll go then"Levi is excited because he always wanted to lift weight to get a little muscle on. He replies by saying "okay I'll wait"

Levi closed the door and start to put on some Jergens lotion and apply some ointment for his fingertips to get them smooth again and goes to his closet to put on a sweatshirt and some pants and headed in the bathroom again to dry his hair and put it in a bun. Levi just puts a dot size of curling creme in his hair a roughens it up and put in a messy high bun(not caring about it right now) and he heads downstairs to help his dad put the grocery's up and he finds his dad putting up sour kraut and looks down at his down just a centimeter and puts up a disgusted look and his dad chuckles and says "son you don't know what good food is" and the only thing he can say is " yeah I guess so huh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a chapter just telling you how he lives every day with a stay at home dad(I want to switch stuff around here) and having a pretty decent relationship with his parents
> 
> It's a little longer but remember I'm writing this on my phone and right know my fingers hurt like a mf 
> 
> And also if y'all are seeing grammar mistakes nicely tell me, I downloaded Grammarly keyboard to automatically detect if I miss spelled a word but it can always mess up so don't tease me 
> 
> Next 2 chapters is Nathan and Adams relationship past so read up
> 
> Stay safe 
> 
> Byeee
> 
> Written: October 10, 2020 (10:12)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan's childhood and how Adam and Nathan met each other

Are you nervous". Nathan looked around and sees a beautiful brunette woman in a light pink bridesmaid dress which made Nathan feel so special how he picked it out. Nathan replies by saying "hell yeah I'm nervous, but I'm excited because ever since we were teenagers we both knew I wanted to get married by the time I was at least 30. Kayden just stared at him as he started to cry and as he started to hug her. She oofed but let him stay there just to let him calm down. When she felt him calm down she calmly but roughly pushed him off( like a brother and sister would) and told him" boy you're going to ruin you a very expensive suit that probably cost a ton. Adam spoils you too much. Nathan just chuckled and said " your dress cost about 3/4 of my suit so don't talk" Kayden hawked at him like he was a movie star and playfully slapped him in the face and said " Nathan I told you not to splurge on me like that. And you said I can keep the dress too, I can't keep this dress" Nathan still being dramatic held his face and hit her back and started to laugh at there antics, they always were close friends and what just happened wasn't the first time or the last time

16 years ago 

Nathan was 14 years old. no biggie right. All the kids were at least growing at different rates and different parts too. Nathan just starting to get his deep voice but also starting to be depressed. Everyone thought of him as a weird quiet boy that sat outside to resist people but deep down it was more than. His parents were drunkies and smoke weed all the time and were not ever home,he always was home just watching TV and was going out stealing food so he could eat. His parents weren't the worst parents in the world but their actions when they were drunk or high were not okay. His mother when not drunk or high would come up and hug him and give him a brown bag full of candy and personal care. And his dad would talk to him about girls or something like that. but those times were rare and he was left to fend for himself. He could not handle it anymore and just wanted out. He started to space out in school, ditch classes, cry on his own time, etc. everyone saw but no one helped.

Kayden was in a rush going to her math class which she had a test that day. Kayden was on the track team, knowing she can go faster than she's going she is just speed walking trying to avoid the test. She opens her locker and slams it back closed when she gets her cheat sheet. She walks to the water fountain, disgusted, she decides she will be dehydrated until she gets to lunch. Kayden hears a very low cry and starts to look around for it. She sees an administrator and ducks.When she sees that he's gone, she looks for the cry again. She ends up in the boy's bathroom and her personality, which does not give a freak, she continues in. Kayden hears the crying stop and calls out " I know someone is in here, show yourself". Nathan freezes because first, he does not want anyone to know that he's crying but also does he hear a girl's voice? He jumps as he sees a girl's eyes staring right up at him from under the stall and audibly gasps and he wass I a very hoarse voice" why are you in here" Kayden does not answer, she goes under the stall and grabs his arms and head toward the door. Nathan's head was rushing to different places and he pushes but Kayden pushes back harder and she looks out to see if anyone was looking and she dashed toward the janitor's closet with Nathan still attached to her.

Kayden tries to find a light but resorts to her phone and flashed a light toward them and she decides to go straightforward to the point and says " why were you crying in there, you are supposed to be in class". Nathan in the back of his head was like " were both supposed to be in class but we're in a JANITORS CLOSET". But looking into her eyes he decides to try to get out of the closet before they get caught but Kayden grabs his ear making Nathan have flashbacks to his healthy mom when he was younger. He looked back and see the girl's eyes which he does not even know her name yet and starts to spill the beans. To his surprise, Kayden listens deeply with a head nod here and there and her eyebrows going up when she hears something completely upsetting. Kayden feeling sorry for him says this…………..

2 years later 

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NATHAN, happy birthday to you. WHOOO!!! Nathan blows out the candles and looks up to the pretty sky and does his birthday wish.then he looks at his best friend which is weirdly smirking at him. Nathan decides to embarrass Kayden and says " keep smirking like that and it will get stuck. Kayden looked offended but just ran up to him and picks up the cake knife and said in his ear " I 'm going to stab you in the arm one day, you know that right . Nathan pushed her back and starts to laugh at her face of surprise. Kayden's mom looks like she is hiding something in her head but does not say anything. She looks at her daughter and her friend just wrestling together like their siblings 

Kayden's mom calls out " kids get off the grass your clothes are going to get dirty" they both obey her knowing she can be nice but also strict. Kayden looks at Nathan, who she has been fostering for the last year in a half and smiles at him, looking forward to a specific gift she is giving Nathan. She asks Nathan if he wanted to cut the cake and Nathan said"yes Mrs.Christine I want to cut my 16th birthday cake. Kayden's mother gets mad in her head when he says Mrs. Christine, but does not say anything

Nathan cuts the cake( which are very uneven but no one cares.) Nathan's decides to have a speech to Kaydens family thanking them for doing this. During the speech Nathan starts to cry out of happy tears of having a supporting family and ends the speech by saying "Thank you" and all the family clapped. Mrs.Christin looked at Nathan and had tears in eyes but secretly wiped them off. She told Nathan it was time for the presents to be open which Nathan was happy to do. He went through all the presents and we're thanking everyone for all of them deeply even if it was just a birthday card he appreciated it.One gift was in a roll like a diploma that had a blue bow on it and Nathan looked at Kayden and then at Kaydens mom in a confusing way. Mrs. Christine nodded her head and Kayden did too. So Nathan started to open it up. It was a very white paper that had a sticky note on it that stayed " to: Nathan". Nathan gently rolled it out and started to read it out in his head and everyone knowing what it was just stared at him waiting for his reaction. Nathan still being confused at first but when it clicked in his head he started to cry and got up and hugged Kayden's mom. It was the last part of the adoption that said the word "FINAL".He squeezed Christine so hard she oofed and Nathan noticed and let go of her

Nathan was still crying when he looked around ( with his now called aunt's and uncle and cousins and GRANDMA) he chuckled and sayed to everyone in a weak whimper" y'all knew about this whole time and did not say anything!" He saw Kayden and pointed at her and said: "especially you " Kayden just ignoring the " bad energy" and she said " since your my Lil brother now I can tease you know that right" with her signature smirk. Everyone started to laugh including Nathan. Nathan was so happy the adoption had gone through and it kinda went smooth without his "real parents" interfering. They admitted that they could not care for Nathan, but they sent him postcards when they could. It just went so slow and he thought he would turn 18 by the time it would be finalized but now he had 2 years with a real supporting family, with an annoying " big sister" which was only 4 months older than him 

2 years later 

"Nathan Maxwell McCalister" he hears is adopted mom and his adopted family along with his real mom(sober at the time) screaming his name while Nathan crosses the stage reaching out for his diploma looking at the principal with a nasty look but when he looked out at his real mom his face turns into love and even more love when he sees his adoptive mom and dad. "Kayden Christine Maxwell McCalister" Nathan watches Kayden sassily walk across the stage and snatches her diploma and goes in the mic and says "bye bitches see ya later hoe" which didn't get a good look from her mom but a please look form her dad(he was smiling) she goes up with Nathan and poses with him and they take a picture together as he school does with twins but they decide to it slide with them two. Nathan feels so happy that he accomplished the thing that "normal" teens were able to accomplish. 14-year-old Nathan would have never thought he would graduate but he have.

1 year later 

Kayden and Nathan are both freshmen in college and experiencing more than ever especially Kayden. Kayden was not a good big sis in doing good but was good at doing party and doing alcohol which Nathan not wanting to get addicted like his mom and dad, he decide to cut out the alcohol but did decide to go to to the party's and have fun.Nathan and Kayden are dancing to this song that wasn't good to Nathan but was enjoying how his sister was dancing so he just copied everything she did until he seen this beautiful yet handsome dude in the left of his shoulder and stopped dancing. Kayden stopped and looked confused until she looked. She did her signature smirk and she dared to say " you want him" and Nathan being a shy little introvert( forget little he like 6'0, but anyways) he quickly Sayed no and tried to pull Kayden to the bar to get some orange juice but Kayden pulled from his arms and approached the dude and said" what's your name" the dude looked at her like she was the most boring thing in the world and said " I don't like girls" Kayden looke back at Nathan being happy for her twin broher but being angry at the dude because she asked for his name, not his sexuality. " I didn't ask you did you like me, I said what's your name" and the man looked surprised and started to look shy because he felt embarrassed." My name is Adam" Kayden looked back at Nathan and said "Adam and Nathan hmmm sounds like a good couple" in the back of her head

Kayden said, " Look Adam, I have my twin brother in here and we're very close and he was looking at you. Not going to lie you look handsome and you look like your a great guy, how old are you". " I'm 20. Adam replies. Kayden smiles and says " okay we're both 19 so it ain't that much age gap. "Nathan get over here," she yells out and Nathan just stays put. Kayden rolls her eyes and puts up 1 finger at Adam to tell him to wait and she goes over to Nathan and explains to him what she told him and Nathan somehow relaxes and walks over to him with Kayden behind him. Kayden goes over to Adams's ear and whispers " hurt him, Me and my dad will fuck you up, understand! Adam nods his head scared, he starts to look at Nathan when Kayden hugs Nathan and kisses him along the forehead and says love you Nathan and Nathan replies by saying I love you too . Adam looks at Nathan and Nathan looks at him and they felt a pull at their hearts like they have had have been knowing each other for centuries. Nathan says 

"what's your name"

Okay, y'all this is the background of Nathan, and Nathan and adam found each other, is chapter has some time skips but I didn't want his chapter to be too long. And yes Kayden is going to be in this story she is also the main character of this story but I don't want her to the main focus 

The next chapter is there married life and planning for their "offspring"

I'm on wattpad too if y'all want to read this story on it, it's the the same title 

Byyye

Stay safe 

2225 words 

Written: October 14, 2020


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams and Nathans marriage and Kaydens special suprise

Adam is standing on the altar nervous out of his mind after seeing Kayden walk down the aisle going on the altar with a neutral face. She usually will tell off anything that Nathan says or does, but today is a whole different day. Adam was having a mini panic attack while Nathan was an anxiety attack. He was so nervous about how he looked and how his hair was cut. When Kayden was in here he was feeling confident but after she left he was left standing in front of the mirror. His dad decided to walk with him down the aisle and he was waiting on him

"You ready nat". Nathan took a nervous breath and said a shaky yes. He loved Adam so much and wanted to be with him forever and ever but right now his heart is beating out of his chest. Nathan opened the door and his dad turns around and started to tear up. " you look wonderful." Nathan teared up with him and hugged him tight and told his dad "thanks". Nathan's dad never expressed his emotions but again today was a whole different day, one out of the two of his babies are finally getting married. He wipes his tears and holds Nathan's chin and sternly looks in his eyes" you better say yes and don't nervous all of a sudden. He stops and tries to give good advice" and you better love him all you can and don't just start fights, end them. Nathan pulls back and starts to laugh when his dad winks at him.

His dad locked elbows with Nathan and slowly walked to two doors he noticed how Nathan was scared and told him to take a breath. Nathan takes a breath and strengthen up and says" I need to see my man, oops I mean my husband" His dad chuckles and opens the door and the two are met with Adams family, Nathans family, and some friends. Nathan looks ahead for the first time and he breaks out in happy tears as he rushes up to the altar with his dad still in his arms ( reminds you something don't it). His dad releases from his arms and goes to where his wife is and sits down.

Nathan not really caring about nothing, he goes ahead and kisses Adam out of surprise of everyone. He stops the kiss when Kayden says "ugh you guys get a room lol" which made everyone laugh. Nathan blushes along with Adam who is staring at Nathan, the love of his life, Adam holds Nathan's hands. The priest starts to read some phrases that no one knows about and asks Adam to start his vows. Adam holds Nathan's hand and starts to talk(he didn't write any vows) "umm, Nathan even though you get on my nerves and such and I probably get on your nerves" he stops to look at Nathan's face to see annoyance, but he does not so he continues

*I know we been through a lot of these 11 years together with money, temporary breakups, emotional fights, and even homophobia, but we got together and when the first time I saw you at the bar, I felt something deep down in my heart that you were the one for me"Adam started to cry so Nathan came up to him and hugged him and kissed his tears off. Nathan was emotional but not as Adam. Adam didn't believe in the "typical tough man" as he was when he was teen he believed if you are emotional you show it. Nathan wipes both of their eyes and backs away from Adam and tells the audience"I don't want this to be a traditional wedding I didn't write vows I made a collage of all the videos we made together". He quiets down to Adam and mouths" except the *naughty* ones" and Adam quirks an eyebrow at Nathan but does not say anything. Next thing you know that is a big screen behind them and it started to play a video of Nathan and Adam at a restaurant that dated December 3, 2010. Adam says in the video "this is our first date ever" not knowing 10 years later it was going to be a form of a "vow" at his wedding 

The video ended with the last video showing Nathan showing the road heading to the wedding saying to the camera"I love you Adam" the audience clapped and Adam just looked at the video in awe as he grabs Nathans's face and says "I do" while he kisses him. The priest chuckles and said" I didn't even ask the question yet" Nathan breaks the kiss and says " ask me". The priest takes a breath and says in a professional voice." Nathan Maxwell McCallister do you take Adam Baxter Nolan as your lawfully wedded husband"Nathan gets all excited and tell out "I DO". He jumped on Adam and Adam perfectly catches him. The priest says you may now kiss the groom. They both eagerly kiss each other as the audience claps. Nathan stops the kiss and nozzles Adams's nose and gets down. Kayden approaches them and yells out " my brother is finally married". Nathan laughed

Later that day

Nathan looked at Kayden and he couldn't get something that was was different about her. He brushes it off as he continues to open presents and as always he appreciates all of them as he was never picky(except in sex……..anyways) he opened all of them in about 20 minutes since they were a ton of them. His mom gave him a cooking set and some designer things and his dad gave him money(since he didn't know what he wanted). Nathan walked over to Adam and kisses him deeply with some tongue action and Nathan starts to moan, but Adam hits his arm to tell him they will continue later. Nathan huffs but decides to look down at his hand to look at the black silicone ring that had NA on it. Nathan and Adam we're so excited they forgot to put each other rings on but they put them on later.

Kayden walks in on them when they were kissing and just decided to stay there until they recognized her. It didn't take long before they jumped and started to spill out curse words. Kayden looked at them weird and told them they were in the living room and anyone can be in there if they wanted to. Nathan just wanted to punch her in her face but he didn't. He watched her get nervous which was a rare occasion and forgot about the incident and went over to her and said what was wrong. Kayden just chuckled and said, "well I guess it's time for mom and dad to come over I got something to tell yall". Nathan looked over to as an in a confusing way and as a returned the look

Kayden leaves and Nathan can hear her call out to mom and dad. Nathan says" I hope she is all right" to Adam in a very concerned way. Adam just lifts Nathan on his lap and kisses his neck trying to comfort him. Kayden returns with a very concerned mom and dad. She tells them to sit down. she stands up and clears her throat and says "since it's Nathan wedding and I wanted to give Nathan the best wedding gift I'm going to be speaking to Nathan directly. She has changed into a loose sweater so she could do this surprise right. She lifts her sweater lighty and faces toward Nathan. Nathan being confused looked at her funny but Adam being an OBGYN suddenly realized what her surprise was. 

"Nathan you're going to be an uncle"

4 months later

"ITS A GIRL" Nathan jumps up and down when he sees pink dust flying up in the air. He runs over to Kayden and "says your going to have a twin" Kayden which was still surprised shakes her head and says" I really didn't care what it was but I was kinda was wishing for a girl and I got it. Nathan shakes her head in agreement. Nathan kneels and holds her sweater up and touches her belly bump and he felt the little girl kick. Adam comes over and congrats Kayden." I knew it was a girl," he says with a wink. Nathan sees his mom and dad still cheering about the gender reveal. He kisses the belly bump and says to to the future princess" you better give your mom a good time in there and no kicking" Kayden slaps him upside the head and says" get off my stomach you idiot, you never been that close to me, even when we was lost on the road stranded". Nathan looked hurt but he knew we were kidding, Kayden really didn't care about him touching her stomach.

Nathan looks around the room and checks the time and sees it's already 8:00, he had to go to work at 7 in the morning for a meeting so he had to tell Kayden sadly that he and Adam had to leave. Adam somehow managed to wind up with his new mother in law dancing with cake and Nathan went up to him and grabbed his hand and kissed it. He said," babe I'm sorry you're enjoying your time with my mom but I got to go to a meeting tomorrow and.." Nathan didn't even finish his sentence when Adam kissed him and said "I get it, babe, you talk too much lol" Nathan blushed and roughly pulled off the kiss and marched out of the house while going into the driver's seat, but then realized he didn't have the keys. He groaned when he looks out the windshield and sees the love of his life smirking at him with him jangling the keys in his hand. Nathan childishly puts his middle finger up and Adam walks up the car and opens the driver's seat door and bows down and says in a very fake English accent" I love you too babe". Nathan smiled at his husband and walked over to the passenger seat and kisses him almost having a full make-out session. While doing so Nathan says a important thing 

"Adam I want a kid".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I decided to switch up how this chapter was going to come out and stuff. It was supposed to come out like they getting married and then just planning out the adoption but I wanted to go in-dept on the wedding and the first plans of the adoption  
> See you in about 3- 5 days
> 
> Byyye 
> 
> Stay safee 
> 
> And also comment if y'all like this story and if y'all want to give me suggestions on anything.i promise, I don't bite
> 
> 1786 words
> 
> Written: October 19, 2020


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic events and Nathan and Adam meeting Levi for the first time

"Mom and Dad, can you please stop fighting I have a severe headache". I leaned over to the front seat to try to find an aspirin but to no avail. I had a Christmas concert with a high school I never been too and it was about 50 miles from where I lived and I also had a solo.I was trying to get rid of this headache but my parents were just bickering at each other. I had too much practice to just blow it off just because I had a headache. I rubbed my temples and grabbed my phone and pulled up Tiktok just to pass time. I looked on the far left corner and seen that it was 6:30 and it was already getting dull." Ugh why does it get so darn dark so early" I nearly yelled until my mom looked back at me. I politely said sorry and looked back down at my phone. My Mom starts to talk about how good I play on the cello and how she knows how hard this piece is, which to me is bull because I know she knows I can do to college-level on my fine cello. I roll my eyes and say thank you and pull up and give her a peck on the cheek

"Boy you better stop giving my wife all them kiss, she is mine to be kiss kissed on". My dad always made jokes like that which are very corny but it can be funny sometimes." Dad would you stop, you been saying that ever since I was 5". I know it's weird but I used to kiss my parent on the lips because it was the most innocent thing to me at the time and my parent didn't mind because they didn't care. But one time I did it at school when my mom was dropping me off from school, I kissed her chastely, and one of the teachers that were there seen me and told me I wasn't allowed to do that since that was my parents. Me being 11 kinda understood what she was talking about because we were taught about sexual assault and stuff like that's why I had stopped kissing them on the lips, I just kissed them on the cheek

My dad turned the car to a left unto a dark back road with nothing but woods. "Babe this is not the way we are supposed to go we were supposed to down the highway for at least 14 miles and then turn left on exit 342," my mom says. I looked down on my phone and go to the maps app and try to figure out where we were. It looked like dad was trying to do a short cut. "Honey I'm doing a shortcut to the school don't worry". My mom visibly relaxes. " Dad it's dark down this road tho, I can't anything except the headlights, you better pay attention, because you know how you are.

Third-person Pov

Adam and Nathan passed by the Brooklyn bridge high school that had a lot of cars there and Nathan being very attentive seeing the sign says " Christmas Orchestra Concert with Solo Cellist". Nathan nudges Adam and says" Adam I always wanted to play an instrument, probably the saxophone or sum". Adam pretends to think with a finger on his head and says" probably you would have thrown that saxophone because you have little patients lol" Nathan gasps and hits him upside his head and laughs"You're no fun".

They were just headed out to Walmart so they could get a few groceries but Nathan wanted to ride around to get some fresh air. Adam says" Nathan we can ride around for a Lil but we still have to go to Walmart, we don't have anything in the fridge just your peanut butter that only 1% of people put peanut butter in the fridge. Nathan nodded because it was true. They decide to go to the mall which they didn't like the traffic so they had to go down a back road. Nathan jumps up which scares Adam. Adam pulls over "I wanna drive". Adam looks at Nathan like he lost his mind." are you, serious babe, it's pitch black out here, what if there is someone out there". Nathan kisses Adam to shut him up and quickly opened the door and ran over to Adams's door and says "stop being such a bitch, the way your acting I should be top tonight. Adam gasps and jumps up and hurries to the passenger seat. Nathan laughs when Adam sits down and settles in.

" The reason I stopped because when you were at work I was headed to the mall and people were looking at this pothole and there are going to start working on it tomorrow and I know exactly where it is. It doesn't want you to get us in a damn accident babe. Adam kisses Nathan and says in his ear "okay I understand……..I'm not bottoming". Nathan pulls back and says" who says you have a choice, I'm the boss not you, now let's get going". Adam looked at him and decides to wind him down some and get his hand and slightly wraps it around his neck and observes Nathan. Nathan not expecting it gets scared but then feels turned on by it and then look at Adam and says" I'll think about it, maybe" in a submissive but turned on voice. Adam smiles because he knew it would work. He would do it anytime Nathan gets smart or "out of his place"(they were switch but Nathan was mostly a bottom). Nathan strengthens up and he grabs the steering wheel and starts driving. Not even 5 minutes later and goes unto another lane weirdly indicting that was the pothole. Adam nods in understanding

Nathan didn't want anything, but he figured he will look for some candles at Yankee candles. He found about 4 candles since it was sold for "buy 3 get 1 free sale". " babe where is your wallet". Adam which is not even looking at the candles looks over and says "baby, how much are these 4 candles". Nathan stands back in a shy way like a toddler would if you found them with some candy." $50.00" Adam sighs and says" Nathan baby, you know we need to go on a budget if you want a kid, but I love you so I will get it. Nathan rejoices and kisses him without giving a freak about what others think. "Your spoiled rotten, let's go to Walmart and go home. Adam walks up to the cashier who looks like she wants to be there but has had a long day. " is that all for you". "Yes," says Adam because he does not want Nathan looking around for anything else. Nathan glared at him before he goes into Adams's back pocket, squeezing his butt a little, and he takes out Adams's credit card and swipes it, already "knowing the price" "sir that was $83.46 hope you have a nice day". Adam facepalms his face out of misbelief. " Nathan I thought it was going to be $50.00!!" Nathan not scared at Adam but also feeling bad says"I'm sorry adam, but you know what I can make it up to you" Adam sees the naughty look in his eyes and grabs his hand and rushes to the car and says "do your thing"

Levi POV

I reach over to my side and grab my sheet music and my phone and turned in the flashlight and looked over the notes. I looked over all 15 pages of it which I didn't need to since I remembered it all, but it's always nice to look over the accidental and stuff like that. I sit my phone down since it's on 30 percent and me knowing how apple phones work, once it hits at least 30% it falls o I try to save that battery."Dad can toy turn on some music I'm bored. Dad decides to put on some 2016 pop songs which I don't care for but I listen to. I looked up and squinted my eyes and read a sign that was pretty big but could not read it. I looked at my dad which was kinda not looking at the road. I shake my head at these antics and both me and my mom says 

"watch the road please!!!!"

Nathan's POV

"Babe put the water in the trunk first, that makes more sense". I roll my eyes at him because he knows how to put grocery in the damn car and he's acting foolish. I leave him to put everything in the trunk because I'm tired and worn out from this long day of work. Adam is at the doctor's office helping to bring beautiful children into this world and me being at home working my ass off to try to figure out my design for this dress for a nice lady who wants to give a nice dress to her granddaughter. I hear the trunk door slam and see Adam taking the buggy(cart) to the circle where you put them at. I quickly lock the doors just to tricks Adam. Adam comes up expecting to have the door open but all he sees is me smiling wide at him. I see that stern dominate face and decided it was too late to do jokes and open the door. He gets in saying " babe do you want me to spank you when we get home cause you know I will". I look at him for a sec, trying to figure out if he was joking. I saw that he wasn't joking so I say something that I know will get him off the board." I am so sorry Daddy, I won't do it anymore" in a seductive way. 

Third Pov

Adam felt like he wanted to devour Nathan right then but just says " okay baby boy I forgive you, but since your still being naughty you will be getting a light spanking and then you're going to bed. Nathan's eyes go wide "babe I was just kidding you don't need to do that". Adam just chuckles" baby you went that far so I'm going to make it farther now put your seat belt on, let's go. 

Adam and Nathan ride down the dark road at least for a good 10 mins before they see one red light some smoke. Nathan jumps up and tells Adam to stop. Adam not trusting this dark road again he doesn't stop but slows down."Adam if you don't stop this car u ain't getting no ass for 3 months!!". Adam quickly stopped the car and turned on the flashlight. Then Nathan sees a red car on its side and he jumps out grabbing his phone and turning on his flashlight and he goes up to the car "Adam get over here I think I see 2 people in here", he yells out. He turned back over to the car and says" hello are you, two guys, all right. Nathan hears none of them breathing or anything."adam I wonder how long have they been in there and no one is out to help them!!!". Nathan started crying even though he didn't even know the people and Adam came up and kissed him and told him that they can try to flip the car over to try to see if they could revive them. Nathan wipes his tears and they both started to flip the car back over. It took them a minute but they got it to flip. The next thing that Nathan did wao try to call 911. He goes to their car and he grabs his phone" how the fuck do I not have motherfucking service out here this ain't the damn country" Adam runs back to him and reminds him to keep calm in situations like this because being panicky will not help

Nathan calms down"wheres your phone babe" Adam reaches for his phone and tries to call 911 but the phone said NO SERVICE, Adam hits the car out of anger. He rushes over to the female and starts to CPR, and also Nathan started to do CPR on the male since Adam taught him how to do it. They tried everything including mouth to mouth and not one breath came out. Nathan sits back and takes a breath and says"babe now I know how it feels when you try to revive people now" Adam nods his head yes." come on we have to try to ply these doors a little bit more since we just broke the windows. Nathan prys open the back door which looked like it was opened already which was suspicious to Nathan. Nathan finds sheet music and a phone that was cracked badly but it was turned on. Adam finds blood and two crushed to piece phones. Nathan gets up and says" Adam I think it was a third person in here". Adam looked confused until he saw the sheet music and the phone that looked way more expensive than the other 2 phones. " I think it was a child in here," Nathan says. "No," says Adam." I think it has to be at least a teen, look at this sheet music.Nathan tries to flatten out the ball of sheet music a little more and he sees "solo" on it. Nathan not being dumb knew that it has to mean whoever had this was doing a solo and knowing from a music class he took in 5th grade he knew that weird-looking backward C with the 2 dots meant it was a bass clef. 

Nathans head clicked when he remembered the high school sign saying"Christmas Orchestra Concert with Solo Cellist"."Nathan, Nathan, NATHAN!!". Nathan jumped when he hears Adam yelling out his name."adam babe do you remember that high school we passed by". "Yes, baby" "well I think that the 3rd person is the solo cellist and that person was trying to get to the school. Adam turns around when he hears something and the Next thing he sees is a long-haired boy that was covered in blood next to a tree crying his eyes out. Adam runs over with a flashlight and kneels to the boy and says" is that your parent over there". He waits for his answer which was just a nod. Nathan finally found where Adam had run to. Mad at Adam at first, he was about to cuss Adam out for leaving him there, but when he saw this girl??, he went straight into parent mode and tried to see what was wrong. "What's your name sweetheart?" The boy looked up at Nathan somewhat calmer when he saw Nathan he starts to talk" my name is Levi" Nathan being a little knocked off by the voice cleared his throat and asked him where he had hurt. Levi( I said his name because he had already said it) hesitated and didn't say anything for a good 5 min. Nathan being motherly(and impatient), picked Levi up carried him to the car while both Adam and Levi yelling at him to put Levi down. Nathan tells Adam to shut up, and tells Levi

"Calm down, you're going to be just fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Next chapter will start this whole plot up
> 
> Yes I know that I didn't give wearing about levis parents but I didn't want to spoil this chapter
> 
> Please comment on constructive criticism and ideas for this book.
> 
> Byyeee
> 
> 2598 words


End file.
